


Watchful Guardian

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Reverse Domestic Dog, Reverse Werewolf Trope, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Were-Creatures, phlibotinum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has had her pet dog with her for nearly five years, and all that time, she's never once felt less than perfectly safe.<br/>It's his birthday, and for a pet she thinks of as so much more, she's prepared to make his birthday unforgettable, but instead, he makes it unforgettable for them both.</p><p>[ my take on the reverse werewolves/dogs prompt, with fluffy stuff. find the prompt here http://pinchtheprincess.tumblr.com/post/99787456928/roachpatrol-dajo42-reverse-werewolves]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Non-warning: there is no bestiality in this story, only lots of smut between two humans.  
> if that's your thing, read on.  
> if anything about the story squicks you, please don't flame.

Ever since Rose had gotten her own place she’d had him. He was always at her side, as loyal as any dog could ever be.

She’d never thought a thing of it, her beautiful German shepherd having such striking blue eyes. She’d nicknamed him the ‘oncoming storm’ when he got angry at visitors, but if she deemed them safe, he would back down, and simply stare at them until they grew uncomfortable.

His real name was something beyond her, something she didn’t think she was worthy to guess. She’d had a fondness for creatures with fur and wagging tails for as long as she could remember. In the end, she let her mum name him.

Rose didn’t know what the significance of it was, but her mum mumbled something about greek having been optional in primary school, and she thought nothing of it.

She didn’t know how old he was, but he’d been fully grown when she’d gotten him five years back. Her apartment was small, and on the second story of a duplex, but it was home.

She worked every night, long into the mornings some days in the hospital. When she arrived home, there would be the reassuring bark from Theta, and she’d fall into bed, and pass out almost for the next few days off.

But one day, everything changed.

Theta’s birthday was fast approaching, and Rose knew she wanted to do something special for him. To most people, he was just a guard dog, and a great one, but to her, he was her friend.

She was exhausted when she got off her shift at the hospital and told everyone good night, even though it was really mid morning, but she persevered. She didn’t forget.

She stopped by the butchers and picked up a nice juicy steak. The plan was to cook it that night, and she would share as much of it as she could with Theta.

She smiled to herself as she imagined the look of doggy joy that would be on his furry face.

However, when she arrived home, and put on her comfy clothes after putting away the groceries and preparing to cook, her eyes were suddenly as heavy as lead.

“Just a little nap. I promise.”

She whispered to Theta, as she laid down on her bed, tucking the blanket around her, and reaching out to stroke his ears as he settled down just below her feet on the floor beside her bed.

“Just a few minutes…”

Rose didn’t set her alarm.

***

Rose frowned as she returned to consciousness. It was a slow process, and one she hadn’t planned to experience.

Judging by the dim light in the room, she’d slept through the rest of the day and well into the night. So that was moonlight streaming through her curtains, not sunshine.

Rose rubbed her face, and winced at the mess of her hair. She could also taste the horrid mint she’d munched on after a final cup of coffee at the hospital, and she hated herself for not just brushing her teeth on her return home.

What was wrong?

It was so quiet. She could only hear her own breathing. She couldn’t hear the sound of Theta padding around the kitchen, for she knew he loved to wander while she was asleep, and she couldn’t hear the sound of her downstairs neighbors puttering about and getting their midnight snack.

It was a full moon.

Things went a little haywire around that time of the month usually.

Rose collapsed back against the covers, and groaned.

She’d forgotten to make Theta’s dinner, as well as her own.

“I’m sorry.”

She whispered aloud, mostly to the air, for she knew he couldn’t hear her, if he was still padding around the living room and headed back to her room.

She frowned, and tried to focus on her bedroom floor, but the space was empty.

She shifted and threw off the covers, suddenly burning up, despite only thin pajama pants and a fitted tank top.

The soft cotton made a swishing sound as it dipped off the mattress and met the faux wood floor.

A sniffling noise sounded, and Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn’t heard Theta come back in her room.

“Boy is that you?”

Who else would it be?

She crawled over to the end of her bed, and gazed at the floor, and her eyes widened.

There, sprawled on her bedroom floor, with skin gleaming like molten pearl was a man.

He was naked.

Rose swallowed, and fought the urge to scream.

Where was Theta?

She needed him to protect her, and never had like she did in that moment.

The sniffling noise sounded again, and she realized with shock that it had come from the man.

His whole body twitched, and he shifted around, turning to face her, pulling up on all fours and staring right at her, the moonlight seeming to sparkle through his close cropped hair on his head. The brow was noble, and his overlarge ears seemed to frame his face, giving him a distinctive look, almost canine in appearance.

“Who are you and how did you get past Theta?”

Rose’s voice was a hushed whisper, as if speaking softly wouldn’t cause the insane man to attack her any faster.

He blinked, tilting his head just so at her, and her heart clenched in her chest.

His eyes were so big, so blue, she knew them.

“Rose…”

She gasped.

“Rose…it’s me. I’m still protecting you, as I always have.”

***

It felt strange, being so bare, and still he felt perfectly warm.

There was only a small patch of fur here and there on his body, yet he wondered at his owner’s confusion.

Did she really not recognize him?

He sniffed the air again, and he could smell it clearer now.

First it had baffled him, for around her he’d never caught the scent of anyone’s fear but other humans.

When she was with him, she always felt safe.

He smiled, and embraced the new expression, as his tongue ran over his teeth, he frowned. They were smooth, and only sharp in a quartet of spots. That would take some getting used to.

He shifted his position again, and sat in a crouch, baring his chest and legs to her in a submissive pose. He would never hurt her, but he needed her to trust him.

Many months he’d prepared for this moment. His birthday. The fifth human year, but multiplied by seven, it meant his time had come to join them. To transform into a human.

He didn’t quite understand how or why, but he’d been called to.

The moon sang to him in his dreams, and had finally granted his birthday wish.

His birthright.

She was special enough to be protected by him in every form he could take.

Her eyes were still wide, and he could smell the traces of fear seeping from her skin, from every pore. Now though, now that she could see him, he noticed her gaze dip down, and scan his body, noting the differences and the abnormalities.

Well, for a human, a larger set of ears and a big nose might have been ugly, but he was still proud of his form.

The eyes. They’d always been the thing he knew she liked the most.

She teased him, called him an approaching storm, or something, when he grew cross with her guests who didn’t treat her right. Like that James Stone.

Never had he wanted to take a bite out of fresh meat like he’d wanted to rip off Stone’s stones.

He chuckled a little at his joke, and when he noticed it startled her, he immediately fell silent again.

“Rose…” He tried to speak to her, to say something clever, something bright, and all that came to mind was something he’d heard on the radio.

“Rose… I just need you to believe in me. Cause I believe in you.”

He saw her inhale swiftly, and then shake her head. Whether it was at him or at something she was thinking, he wasn’t sure.

The last thing he could think of to do was to touch her, for she reached for him in times of trouble and when he could sense she was in pain, so he did. He stretched out his hand, and placed it atop one of her own that currently clutched the bed sheets.

She gasped again, and looked down at where their skin was touching.

***

Rose was dreaming. That had to be it.

What other explanation could there be?

Theta was missing, and somehow, someway, a naked man had climbed in her window, shut the window and done something to her dog.

Now he was taking her hand! Next thing he’d be pulling out a knife…from where, she wasn’t sure yet, but she was getting there.

His eyes were so blue, and so beautiful though, she wanted to believe it. Deep down inside herself.

“Please…Rose…”

The sound of his voice!

It was deep, and gravely, and so much different than she’d ever heard. Like a mix of all the accents he’d ever heard in his life. His short life.

He was only five years old! Well…that wasn’t accounting for the multiple of seven…if that even applied to him now?

Rose gulped.

If she was preparing to accept this, to take the leap, to trust him, she needed to know.

“What…what happened? How is this…possible?”

Her voice was croaky, a consequence of her dry throat, and she saw the faint outlines of a smile on his face.

He remained silent, still watching her, waiting for her to finish fighting with herself.

He wasn’t terribly bad looking when he did that.

Although…her eyes dropped from his own again to look him over again.

From dog to man.

He’d certainly retained his muscled and lanky limbs, but that…well.

She was blushing, she knew it, and other parts of her body betrayed her slowly blossoming attraction to the familiar stranger.

Not as if she’d never seen a man naked before.

Before she could stop herself, she’d licked her lips, and had seen his eyes follow the movement, as a result, his hand tightened over hers.

It was warmer than her own skin, as if he had a fever.

“Theta?”

He nodded.

“Yes Rose. It’s me.”

“You’re my dog?”

He smiled, and she felt her heart clench again, and some long slumbering muscle in her groin did as well.

“Yes.”

“You’re so…different.”

She couldn’t help it, she missed having his fur to pet, so she reached out, and stroked her free hand over his face, feeling the planes and dips of skin and soft hair.

His eyebrows were fine, his cheekbones were sharp, and could have been carved from marble, and his nose, well, he twitched slightly as her palm caressed it and moved up and around to his ears.

She couldn’t pet him, but she could map his head with her fingers.

Suddenly he sniffed again, and the blue gaze of his eyes shifted, darkening.

Rose gulped.

“You think I’m handsome?”

Rose coughed out a nondescript reply, and then frowned,

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

Theta grinned, and Rose caught the canine expression,

“I can smell you.”

“Oh.”

That was all she could think of to say, and yet, knowing and understanding the little about the situation that she did, so much more became clear to her.

She was alone in her bedroom, with him, a naked man, who seemed to somehow be the human personification of her guardian watchdog.

“Uh…”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I could retrieve a towel, a blanket, something to wear?”  


The question in his tone was also tinged with disappointment that Rose did not miss, and still she cried out,

“No! That’s fine. You’re fine.”

Theta looked at her with widened eyes, and she was struck by the thought that he was now attempting to seduce her with utterly human wiles.

“Would you like to go back to sleep? I can still watch over you in this form.”

Rose licked her lips again, and swallowed, glancing back towards the head of her bed, and then remembering just how sleep mussed she probably looked.

Every movement of a muscle only reminded her of her incredibly inconvenient arousal to him. Her nipples were still erect underneath the thin fabric of her tank top, and there was only a small likelihood he wouldn’t notice.

“I uh…I’m not exactly tired now. I had a long nap.”

Theta nodded, looking thoughtful, and Rose almost burst into nervous laughter at the sight. So many times she’d wondered if she was truly going mad, or if her beloved dog could really understand her, when he’d formed that very expression with his furry face and solemn eyes at her.

“Are you hungry? I could make that delicious steak dinner you bought me for us?”

Rose bit her lip to hide her smile, and shook her head,

“I think you better take it slow. Cooking might be a bigger challenge than you think. One doesn’t microwave steak.”

His face fell, clearly having come to the mistaken conclusion that though she often made microwavable food, it wasn’t as easy as it looked, and wasn’t a general rule of thumb for cooking.

“Then what shall we do? I could tell you the things I am thinking, considering I’ve never been able to truly speak to you before? I could tell you all the things I can hear, with my ears? I could tell you what I smell with this lovely big nose of mine?”

Rose smiled despite herself, and the look of joy that lit up his face when she nodded was a thing of pure beauty.

“I think that you’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever met, and I’ve known so many of your friends, and your family. I hear the sound of our heartbeats, they’re not quite synchronized, and yours is slightly faster…I wonder why? I can smell the scent of that steak of course, the instant you walk in the door, I know it’s you from your perfume. But the way you smell fresh from your baths, that’s heaven. Right now, I can smell your arousal. It’s calling to me. Is it for me?”

Rose had only been half listening up until that point, her hands twitching to run themselves over his lean body, to see if he’d give a contented moan and sigh at her inventive style of petting, but the instant he asked her about how she was calling to him, she froze.

“I’m sorry if it’s all too fast Rose…I don’t know how to explain it. You asked me why and how, and all I know, is that sometimes, if a dog is very lucky, they find the companion they were meant for, trapped in another form. That’s what happened to me. We were brought together for a reason.”

“Uh, are you sure I’m not just imaging all this? Full moon after all. I was deliriously tired from work today. I’m probably still asleep.”

Theta frowned slightly, his brows furrowing, and she had a mad urge to laugh again. He’d made that expression as a dog before as well.

He _was_ a dog. She was just hallucinating the entire thing.

She’d wake up any moment, and find Theta lying on the floor, still in dog form, perfectly content and dreaming of chasing cats.

She tried to squeeze her eyes shut, and will herself awake.

The hand on her own vanished.

***

Theta could see Rose was having a harder time believing him than he’d thought. He hadn’t meant to rush her. He knew he’d gotten a little impatient, but after five years of waiting, dreaming of the day, he cut himself a little slack.

He let go of her hand, and instead moved up to kneel before her, where she sat, legs dangling off the edge of her bed, eyes closed, and her heart still roaring in his ears.

His hands lifted up to cup her face, and he leaned in to close the distance between them, brushing her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. He’d only done it once before, and still as a dog, but on the first day they’d met.

He’d been nearly full grown, no longer a puppy, and the instant he’d spotted her, he’d run.

There had been a golden glow surrounding her, and he knew in that moment.

She was his soul mate.

He breathed the love and life he felt from her presence into the kiss, and he swore he felt her relax under his touch.

Her lips parted, and he drank her sighs deeply, letting his tongue search out her own, and sliding it over and under slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he was trapped in her embrace.

He smiled against her mouth, and nuzzled his nose against her own.

“Rose.”

He whispered, and she hummed in reply,

“Theta.”

“Do you love me?”

Rose pulled away, and he dared to look at her, right in the eye, and what he saw humbled him, further still than being the one man made to worship the ground she walked upon,

“I do.”

“You understand how I care for you? More than as a pet does for their owner?”

Rose nodded,

“You’re not just my pet. You’re my protector. My shield. My strength.”

Theta wrinkled his nose slightly, and she giggled,

“I think you are strong enough without me, but I am honored you would call me that.”

“So do you want to come up here or what?”

Rose jerked a thumb back towards the bed which she was nearly falling off of, and Theta’s eyes widened, he’d never once slept in her bed with her, even in the early days of their partnership.

“Yes please.”

Rose grinned at him, and stuck out her tongue slightly between her teeth,

“Up boy.”

***

His hands were large, and very tactile, unlike his former paws, which had been clumsy and mostly good for running and gripping.

Now he could take perfect hold of the fabric hiding Rose’s body from his eyes, and tug it away, gently enough to keep from tearing it, but quickly enough to grant her whispered wishes, and when he did see her, he froze at once.

She was more than beautiful, she was stunning.

In the moonlight, she truly seemed to radiate with the aura he’d seen that first day.

The blush that darkened her skin slightly was magnificent, and his hand reached out to trace its progress, for it dipped down the apples of her cheeks, the slope of her neck, and over the expanse of her chest, stopping only after drawing his eye to her puckered nipples.

He wanted to be gentle, to be slow, but her hands were gripping his arms, and she seemed to be urging him on without a word.

So he ducked his head down and kissed her everywhere he could reach.

Her hands pressed on his head, guiding him where she wanted his mouth, and when she indicated he could suckle her breasts, even just for a moment, he could have wept with joy.

She was panting beneath him, and sweat glistened on her skin like shimmering diamonds in the light, as her scent surrounded him, drowning him in sensation.

He’d been hard, painfully so ever since he’d caught the smell of her desire, whether born from fear or from her slow trust, and as she shoved off her confining pants, revealing her complete form to him, he swore he might burst.

She ogled him shamelessly, and he would have gladly let her touch and look her fill, if she’d not simply tugged impatiently on his hand, commanding him to return to her, to kiss her, and to begin stoking the fire between her legs with one of her own hands guiding his.

She was so wet, hot and slick it was a wonder he’d not gone mad from waiting. But he would. He lived for her.

She could have said no. Turned him away and forced him to leave her room and he would have obeyed.

It would have ripped him in half to do so, but he would.

***

Rose wasn’t sure if what was happening was still real but she didn’t care at that point. Theta was looming above her, still kissing and licking deftly at her collarbone, marking her as his, even though it was completely the other way around.

All she wanted was to feel him inside her. She was aching for him, and he was spending his time worshiping her.

“Please…”

She finally gasped out, and he nodded,

“Yes Rose?”

“I need you…”

Another kiss here, and a stroke of her breast with his hand before he spoke,

“I am yours. What do you need?”

Rose wrestled with herself before speaking again, for she’d never been exceptional at dirty talk.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Theta’s eyes widened, and he swallowed before looking down at where he still hovered above her, not allowing himself to touch her, to grind himself against her, unless she had asked.

He had immense self control.

“There…”

He thrust downward, and his hard length brushed right over her clit, and she gasped aloud, arching up into him.

“Yesss…right now.”

“As you wish.”

Rose might have rolled her eyes at anyone else making the cliché quote, but she found it rather endearing coming from him.

Until he moved, and was sheathed inside her without another word, and she lost all ability to think coherently.

Every thrust, aided by the slippery wetness of her arousal shook her, and every time his cock glided in and out of her, she felt like gasping for air.

She needed more.

It wasn’t enough.

“Harder.”

He only frowned for a moment, before his hands were gripping her hips, and pulling her forcefully against him, as her own hands reached blindly for his back, her nails dug into his skin, making him call out.

“Rose! You feel incredible! You’re wonderful.”

Rose sighed, and felt the coil inside her beginning to tighten,

“Enough talk love. Just concentrate.”

He nodded, already obeying her wish and continued to pound into her like she’d desired.

It still wasn’t enough, so she reluctantly let go of his ass, which she’d been lovingly squeezing, just for the hell of it, and wrenched one of his hands off her hip, guiding it between them, right to where their skin kept meeting.

His middle finger was rough and just big enough to cover the area she needed to stimulate.

She gasped aloud as his touch pushed her over the edge, and she clenched around him as she came.

Her legs tightened, reflexively stopping him from retreating, and she felt him pulse inside her only seconds later.

She was amazed he’d held out as long as he had.

They were both panting as he pulled out and away, her limbs having turned to mush, setting him free from her embrace.

“Rose…was that…did I please you?”

She let her heart rate slow down a fraction of a second more before trying to speak, and when she turned to face him, the uncertainty on his face nearly broke her heart.

“Of course you did sweetheart. You were lovely. I just hope I’m not in danger of having puppies.”

She was joking, but the real fact was that there’d been no thinking of protection when he’d been driving her insane with pleasure.

Theta grinned at her and shook his head.

“Not over a full moon. You’re perfectly fine. In fact, I’m only able to do that, to fertilize your, ahem, eggs, once a month.”

Rose frowned,

“Isn’t that backwards?”

He shook his head,

“Not for me. Our times will match up only rarely. But at least once a year…so if you ever want…”

Rose shook her head,

“Not right now. Right now, I want to kiss you.”

Theta beamed at her,

“Okay.”

She rolled over so that she was atop him, and she felt his softened cock beneath her stomach and she wriggled about slightly, making him groan.

“That’s wonderful, that’s better than the petting. Is this cuddling?”

Rose shrugged,

“Depends if you can cuddle naked.”

She leaned in to close the distance between their lips, and kissed him.

Time slowed for her, and she decided she didn’t care if she woke up to find it all a dream or not.

She had her guardian and protector, and that was all that mattered.

“Rose?”

He’d spoken.

Rose frowned, and felt his hand on her face, stroking her cheek and reaching to rub at the wrinkles forming between her brows,

“What?”

“You’re thinking too hard. I can tell. Relax love.”

“I thought I gave the commands around here?”

Theta suddenly looked worried, and she snaked a hand down between their bodies, fingering his cock, which was rapidly growing harder with every second.

“Uh…of course.”

“Don’t worry. You’ve been such a good dog all these years, and I still haven’t given you your birthday present…you could say I owe you one…maybe two.”

A cheeky grin was all Rose gave him to let him reach his own conclusions.

***

The next morning, Rose woke up surrounded by warmth.

Theta was spooning her from behind, holding her close and she almost couldn't breathe.

"Morning."

She sighed, wriggling a little in an attempt to loosen his grip.

Theta hummed against her, and his arms shifted, one hand unconsciously cupping her breast, and the other sliding down to caress her hip.

She could feel his muscled thighs flush with her own, and there was a slight protrusion she endeavored to enhance.

She moved her hips and arched her back, grinding her ass into his groin.

The groan that was ripped from his throat was rough as a gravel road. Rose hummed and turned around quickly, pushing herself up on the bed, and slinking down his legs slowly.

Theta woke up fully and his hands fumbled around, one stroking her cheek and the other grasping at the hand she held up to him, gripping it tightly.

"What are you doing my love?"

Rose grinned at him,

"I'm thanking you."

Theta frowned in confusion,

“What for?"

Rose was now eye level with his impressive morning erection and she licked her lips before placing a kiss on his hipbone, just inches from his groin.

His blue eyes widened and he swallowed quickly.

She said,

"For everything."

Before he could think or say anything, she'd kissed the tip, and begun to lick her way down the shaft.

Her free hand came up to stroke all of what her mouth couldn't reach, and she felt a smug sense of pride when he called out, bucking up into her hand mindlessly.

"What...are you doing? I've never felt...it’s so much…than even being inside you..."

Rose pulled away with a pop and grinned wickedly at him,

"This darling is called oral. It’s a very pleasurable add on to the usual sexual activities humans do."

He seemed to get the general idea, for the longer she touched him, the more he moaned and shifted desperately. Every sound he made caused her to grow wetter.

After only a few minutes, she could tell by the way his voice broke as he told her he loved it and her, that he was close.

She gave one final suck and grazed her teeth just barely over the underside of his cock and he was crying out, and with a thrust that she carefully slowed under her hand, he came inside her throat.

She swallowed every drop and moved back, wiping her mouth off and smiling up at him. He was panting and his chest was covered by a sheen of sweat.

"Rose...that was..."

Rose shrugged,

"I've always been told I have a mouth for it. Or was it a knack?"

Theta's mouth gasped at her and she wondered if he'd mind if she kissed him like that. He'd taste himself on her lips.

"Can I learn that?"

Rose's eyes snapped back to his, and she felt her heart melt at the love in his blue gaze,

"You'd like to do it for me?"

He nodded eagerly, and she couldn't help but imagine he'd be wagging his tail if he still had it.

She laughed,

"Of course love. But you'll have to be patient, and pay attention to what you're doing."

"Anything for you."

Rose shimmied back up his body, relishing at the contrast of his angles and planes against her curves,

"I feel like you'll have a knack for it too."

She leaned in to kiss him, and his hands immediately snagged her hips, squeezing gently enough to hold her in place, but not too hard to crush her against him.

He was hardening rapidly beneath her, and she grew aware of just how hot she still burned for his touch.

"Lessons start now I think. Breakfast can wait yeah?"

Theta nodded, and she moved off of him to lie on her back, looking pointedly down the bed at where he needed to be.

He was quick to obey, and as he kneeled at her feet, hands nervously tracing up her legs, stroking around her knees, she sighed.

"Closer love. You're miles away. Much as I like seeing you at my feet, I need you here."

Her hand lazily slid down her chest, past her stomach, and she touched herself, parting her legs to give him a better view.

She saw him swallow and his nostrils flared.

The remembrance of how he'd been able to smell her through her clothes the night before made her skin flush.

"What shall I do?"

He looked as nervous as she felt, and when she pulled her hand away from herself, she held it out to him,

"Lick."

He leaned in and did as she asked, and he moaned after his tongue made contact with her fingers.

"That's amazing."

The small butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach took flight at the sight of him tasting her, and she took a shaky breath before moving her hand up to cup his cheek, and gently tugged on his ear,

"Down boy."

He followed her guiding movement and stared at her center for only a moment before seeming to decide to try something.

A hesitant kiss was placed on her inner thigh, a breath away from where she ached for him.

Surely he could see how wet she was?

She could almost feel it dripping down.

She gulped as she felt his mouth make contact with her outer lips, and she shivered at the hint of teeth.

"Is that all right?"

The vibrations of his voice made it more than all right.

"Yes..."

Now both of her hands were on his head, holding him in place, her fingers stroking over his short hair, wishing she had more to grip.

His tongue finally made its presence known, and she gasped aloud.

"Good?"

"Yess...stop talking please. Just touch me..."

He understood her, bringing a hand up to press over her mound as he focused his attention on licking the hard nub just below.

She was fidgeting on the bed, inching closer and closer to orgasm, but still something was missing.

"Inside me...put your fingers like this."

She reluctantly let go of his head and reached for a hand that was gripping her thigh, guiding him to where he should find her clenching desperately.

"Ohhhh..."

He felt it, she knew. It didn't take long after that for her to shatter beneath the combined use of his tongue and clever fingers.

She lay back against the sheets, gasping for air, and Theta moved to snuggle against her, his arm wrapping possessively around her waist.

"Did I do good?"

He hummed against her skin, scattering gentle kisses over her neck and chest, and she sighed.

"You were perfect, you're so obedient. We could have a bit of fun with that someday...if you wanted."

Theta shrugged.

"Whatever you wish."

Rose giggled,

"I dunno how I'm going to tell everyone about you...you'll probably need to get a job. Amuse yourself while I'm gone."

Theta made a face, and she giggled harder.

"It’s not so bad. You could be a bouncer or something. You've got 5 years experience after all. Watching out for other people couldn’t be too hard."

He hugged her closer,

"As long as you love me, I don't care what I do."

She stroked over the top of his head, petting him as best she could,

"Always."

***

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're curious about what i consider his age and in case it wasn't clear enough in the story, it's a full grown pup x 5 earth years x 7 dog years. so he's a little under 40 in human total years.  
> Hope that makes sense.


End file.
